Love and Ecstasy
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Modern days version of the movie set in New York City. Jack Dawson meets Rose Dewitt Bukator and gets involved in the desire to free her from her loveless engagement to Caledon Hockley. Fortunately, he has Fabrizio De Rossi to aid him in this one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

_April 10, 2004_

_New York City. _

On Avenue A, in an apartment on the seventh floor, Fabrizio De Rossi was just now waking up and starting on a brand-new day.

He sat up in his bed with a small yawn as he gently rubbed the remnants of slumber from his eyes. He brushed his thick hair away from his forehead as he reached over and turned off his digital clock, which read 6:30 AM, on the stand beside his bed.

He uncovered himself from the sheets. Walked over to his one window, and pulled back the curtain where sunlight was streaming through.

He opened the window and looked out over the magnificent city that was his home. . . He saw tall buildings, and skyscrapers that seemed to almost touch the endless blue sky where thin clouds were parting and the sun had just risen. In the distance he could see Lady Liberty with her torch, guarding her city. . .

"Good morning!" he said to the sun, and somehow the sun seemed to say _good morning_ as well.

He did some quick, easy exercises for ten minutes. He then stepped into his bathroom and took a quick shower, washing himself thoroughly.

He went to his dressing mirror. He took hold of a thin, silver-white comb and began to tidy his jet-black, shiny, silky hair, combing it gently behind his ears with the smoothest of strokes. After this, he brushed his pearly white, perfectly set teeth.

He dressed himself, tied on his shoes, tucked a clean handkerchief into his jean pocket. He stood in front of his full-length mirror and smoothed out his clothes. He was wearing a shiny, dark brown leather jacket that matched his eyes, and black jeans. He then tied a white/red striped ascot around his neck.

He put on his hat, which was a prized possession of his, and exited his room.

He took the stairs, as he did every day when he left for his daily job. He found this to be good exercise, and it may also have been another reason why he was in such fine shape.

After skipping lightly down the front steps of the apartment, he took a moment to look at the sun, as he did every day, even when it was raining.

Fabrizio was a tenderhearted and very agreeable young man. He had been born and raised, for a while, in a small town outside of Venice Italy. When he was seven-years-old, his father had moved the family to New York. Fabrizio remembered when he had come to America as a little kid, he hadn't known any English at all at the time, and had struggled for years. He now could speak English fluently, and had been doing so for years, though his accent remained as broad and as beautiful as ever.

He was a well grown, medium sized man at five feet ten and a half. He was athletically built and looked so strong yet so gentle. He was almost twenty-one-years-old, though his endearingly youthful looks made him seem somewhat younger. He somehow always looked happy. He was full of hope and life and love for everything and everyone.

Helga Dahl, like Fabrizio, was just getting started on her day. She was a nurse at the city's hospital, and was very efficient.

She was tall and slender in her white nurse's uniform, crisp and clean. She had a very porcelain doll quality to her. Her hands were as delicate and gentle as could be imagined, she had pink, rosy cheeks, and deep, sea blue eyes that always smiled.

Adjusting the white cap that was set in the midst of her many strawberry-blonde curls, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She then found her clipboard, and went over her schedule for the day.

_Fabri should be arriving at any minute,_ she thought, dreamily.

Fabrizio was her boyfriend. She had known him for a month and they had been going steady for almost as long. She could remember the day they met like it was yesterday. . .

_It was a typical day for Helga. She had just completed her grocery shopping and was taking the large sacks containing the items she had purchased out of the cart that she had been using, truly minding her own business._

_Without warning, a young man who seemed a year or two younger than her, approached and said in what seemed to her like the voice of an angel, "Please, let 'a me carry these for you."_

_She started to tell him that it really wasn't necessary, but he was immediately taking the heaviest sacks, which contained a few boxes of fabric softeners, as well as clorox bleach, into his arms. He was smiling as he did so. _

_His arms were lined with gracefully curved muscles, and his hands, while very delicate, showed genuine strength. However, it became apparent that he really couldn't handle the weight of the sacks. He took one step, stumbled, and they fell freely from his arms, landing with a soft thump on the concrete._

_He gave an embarrassed little chuckle, and continued smiling as he bent to gather the items, which had fallen out of the sacks. _

"_I'm a' so sorry. I'm a' so clumsy, today." He apologized politely. He held the sacks, which had been slightly torn on the impact. His arms trembled slightly._

_Helga smiled with amusement, and gently took her sacks from him. She held them tightly in her own arms, with no difficulty whatsoever._

_His cheeks were now lit with a rosy blush. His apple-red lips formed a sweet smile, which made his dark, warm, soft, dreamy, kind eyes shine like two bright stars in an evening sky._

"_I'm Helga Dahl," she introduced and extended a hand. _

_He shook it, and then kissed it. "I'm Fabrizio DeRossi."_

_He was so cute she couldn't help but smile._

_Shrugging slightly, he took the three remaining sacks from the cart, which contained the lighter items. "Well. . . I suppose I can 'a carry these for you," he said._

_Helga consented, and Fabrizio walked with her, the short distance to her apartment. All the while he was smiling, with an occasional giggle._

_Once there, Fabrizio was let inside where he helped her put away the items._

_They then agreed to meet each other again that evening, at which Fabrizio made her his own special, homemade pasta._

_It was then that they had started on their relationship, and so far they both had found only happiness in it._

Just as she had figured, it was at that very moment Fabrizio entered through the hospital's revolving door. He was bathed in the early morning sun's rays, which changed position as he entered. His smile, like his eyes, reflected his soul, she decided. Beautiful beyond all comprehension, and always there to comfort.

"_Buon giorno,"_ he greeted.

"_Buon giorno."_ She returned his smile and then embraced him.

She brought her hands around his back, and then up to his neck, and then smoothed over his hair. It was so lovely and soft, and she loved how it was wavy and straight all around, yet somehow curled up in the back.

She pressed her lips against his and they kissed. . . it felt so sweet.

She really loved everything about him; his personality, his manners, his little boy voice, how his eyes always sparkled, even when he was frustrated.

Their kiss lasted for a few seconds. Fabrizio sighed happily, nodded to Helga, and then went in the direction of the hospital's cafeteria. He had taken the job when he had met Helga, just so he could be near her.

Fabrizio loved Helga dearly, and needed her as much as she needed him, for though he looked like an angel, he was completely human.

Helga checked off the first thing on her schedule with a smile, and then went to tend to a patient who had just came in to get a cast removed from his arm which had previously been broken.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, Jack Dawson was also starting a brand-new day.

Jack nodded, and continued on his way. He had with him, two possessions that were of great value to him. A light brown leather portfolio which contained dozens of charcoal drawings. He had done them all himself from life. He sported a wrist watch which had the words _Make Every Day Count_ engraved on the band. His clothes were somewhat worn and second-handed, but they were clean.

Jack was six feet tall and rather thin, with slightly overlong, dark blonde, sun-streaked hair, and gentle, warm, greenish-blue eyes that reflected his free-spirited nature, and inner wisdom.

Jack was truly a good man with a kind heart. He was honest and responsible, and had a very sweet sense of humor. He had come over from Wisconsin after his parents had both died in a tragic accident five years ago. He had stayed with his uncle for a while and then moved into the rental trailer that he called his home.

At the same time as this, Rose DeWitt Bukater had woken up, though she wasn't smiling, not that there was anything for her to smile about. She would rather not be awake, just for the day she would have to live. For the past eighteen years of her life, every day had been so predictable, all of them just like the other.

Wearing her flowing, white silk nightgown, she left her four-poster bed, going to her dressing mirror. It was very large and rimmed with gold, and reflected nearly everything in her unbelievably clean and spacious bedroom.

She sat and gazed at her reflection. She saw a beautiful, young, healthy face. She had very fair skin, and full, deep red lips. Her eyes were green, like Summer leaves. Beyond this though, was an indescribable loneliness.

In spite of all that she possessed, her heart felt very empty. All her life she had been raised to conceal her true self, her thoughts and emotions. She kept herself shrouded by society and luxury. Deep inside, she could constantly feel a completely different woman burning to be free.

Ever so slowly, her small hand found a tiny music box. She turned its key and began listening to the melody it played. She had had it for most of her life, and its song used to bring joy to her, but now it brought her sadness. It reminded her of father, who had passed away last year, which was when she and her mother had moved here from Philadelphia.

She took a fancy hairbrush and began running it through her red hair of seemingly endless curls.

"Rose dear! Are you awake?" her mother, Ruth, called from the next room.

"Yes, mother," she answered dryly.

"Hurry and get dressed! Mr. Hockley has just called. He has plans for today," Ruth continued, importantly.

Rose knew exactly what her mother meant. Caledon Hockley was the son of the Pittsburgh steel tycoon, Nathan Hockley. Rose and Cal had been dating for close to four months. Her mother thought him the perfect suitor for her. Truthfully, Rose did not like Cal at all. He was handsome on the outside, but inside he was very arrogant, and so unfeeling to everyone and to Rose. Yet she could never seem to break up with him, she was afraid.

_I am probably doomed to remain, as it seems, trapped inside of my own self for the rest of my life. _She found herself thinking forlornly

With a long, deep sigh, she got up, going to her very large closet. She looked through her many dresses for a moment, then chose a pale blue, cotton dress with long sleeves and ruffles. She thought it fitted her mood just perfectly.

She went back to her mirror and applied her makeup. She held her hair up, neatly placing a butterfly comb in it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 7:30 PM, and the end of the day for Fabrizio. He stood at the sink and washed his hands thoroughly, then dabbed slightly at his face with the towel he used.

Helga stood beside him, smiling. She looked over her schedule carefully, checking off the last few things.

"So. . . are we still 'a going to the movie tonight?" Fabrizio asked with all of the hopefulness of a five-year-old.

"Of course, baby," Helga reassured him. She wouldn't dream of disappointing him.

"Yay! I can't 'a wait!" Fabrizio clapped his hands and giggled joyfully.

Helga couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. Sometimes he was just so precious. She gave him a big hug, as well as a kiss on his cheek and lips. "I love you, baby," she whispered.

"Love you, too," he whispered, and kissed her in turn.

Feeling very warm from the hug, Fabrizio turned around and left the hospital.

Once outside, he saw that the sun was just beginning to set. The sky above him was now a breathtakingly beautiful dark blue color, tinged with orange at the edges. A few of the brightest stars were showing themselves.

Fabrizio began walking along the sidewalk. He smiled, he loved smiling, he didn't know why. He was counting down the minutes until his date with Helga. He began skipping along the sidewalk, humming to entertain himself.

He stopped short suddenly as he came in sight of a person laying face-down by the side of the road.

"_Che Cosa!"_ He gasped, putting one hand to his mouth.

Fabrizio ran quickly over to him. He really looked so pitiful laying there, alone and helpless. His hands rested at the sides of his face as he lay perfectly straight, as though someone had laid him out to be found.

Tentatively, he knelt down beside him and took hold of his wrist, squeezing it lightly. He sighed in relief, his pulse was quite normal. "Hey. . . Are you all right? Can you hear me?" he asked very quietly and gently, so as to not startle him.

He groaned deeply in response.

Jack was less than fully conscious as he lay on the ground, though he could still hear Fabrizio's whispering. He could also feel how warm his hands were as they took hold of his own, which were very cold.

Fabrizio held Jack's hands in a strong, gentle grip and slowly, carefully helped him to stand.

With the simple touch of Fabrizio's hands, Jack somehow knew he could be trusted. He brushed his shaggy, blonde hair out of his eyes and met with Fabrizio's own very concerned eyes.

As Jack stood up he pressed his hand against his right side, and Fabrizio got the impression of bruised ribs.

"_Caspita!"_ Fabrizio shook his head in disbelief. "What ever has 'a happened to you?"

"Tha. . . That is what I would like to know. . ." he said, much dazed and confused. "Am I bleeding?" He touched his hand to a cut on his cheek. A thin layer of blood stained his fingers.

Fabrizio gasped in sympathy. Like many, he couldn't bear the sight of spilt blood. His fingers trembled as he reached into his jean pocket for his handkerchief.

"Here, use this 'a to apply pressure," he said as he handed him the gentle, white cloth.

"Thank you. . ." said Jack. He pressed it onto the slightly open cut, and winced. "You. . . do know where the nearest hospital is. . . don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Fabrizio replied soothingly. "Come with me, I will 'a take you. My girlfriend is a nurse there, she will fix you up."

He wrapped his arm securely around Jack's shoulders, supporting him. He smiled a very sympathetic, yet very bright smile.

As Fabrizio led him gently to the hospital, Jack felt an unexplainable closeness to this strange Italian man. He felt as if he could trust him with his life.

The hospital was just a block and a half away. Fabrizio took Jack inside and quickly found Helga. He explained how he had found Jack and she looked him over carefully.

Jack, it turned out, had a couple of bruised ribs, as well as multiple bruises on his arms and legs. The cut that was on his face really wasn't too bad, once it had been cleaned, and showed no sign of infection.

"Do I need stitches?" he inquired as Helga gently cleaned the dirt away from where the cut was.

"No, it isn't that deep," she reassured him. "Who did this to you, and why?" she finally asked.

"I have no idea who he was," Jack admitted. He sighed deeply as he began telling them all that he could remember. "I was just on my home, minding my own business. He came out of nowhere, he seemed to be intoxicated, he was very heavy and strong. He had very dirty hair and clothes, and was unshaven. He demanded my watch, I wouldn't give it to him. He pushed me. . . stepped on me. . . he had a knife. . . That's all I remember."

"You were ever so lucky to have been found by my Fabri, Mr. Dawson," said Helga as she tenderly placed a clean, white bandage over his cut.

Jack chuckled lightly. "That isn't something that I need to be told! And just call me Jack," he added.

Fabrizio shook his head sadly. "I am 'a ever so sorry about what happened to you. It is so _ingiusto_." He knew Jack must feel devastated, he knew he would if it had been him.

Jack didn't know the word _'ingiusto'_, though he could tell its meaning by the tone in Fabrizio's voice.

"You don't have to worry about me," he said, turning to Fabrizio, who was sitting across from him with his hands folded in his lap. "I've been in worse scrapes than this." He smiled at Fabrizio, who smiled at him in turn.

Jack stood up, his ribs had been thickly bandaged, so they no longer hurt. "Thank you, nurse Helga," he said.

Fabrizio stood also and approached him. "Jack. . . I would 'a like to see you again. I'll check on you tomorrow, see how you're feeling."

Jack nodded. "Sure. I'd like that," he said, looking in Fabrizio's sweet eyes.

Helga leaned over slightly, giving Fabrizio a tender little kiss on his right cheek. He acknowledged it with a smile. His love and ability to care for other people truly matched her own.

Rose was sitting up absolutely straight in a high-backed, cushioned chair at a table in one of the most expensive restaurants in New York. She was wearing a very tight and uncomfortable black and red sequined gown.

She was completely surrounded by narrow people and mindless chatter. On her left was her mother, carrying on a conversation with a few of her personal friends. Her mother wore the same sort of gown as her, and heavy, round, gold earrings. The perfume she wore was thick, hefty, and Rose didn't like it.

On her right was none other than Cal Hockley himself. He was exactly thirty years old and cleanly shaven, his black hair was cut neat and thin. His eyes were dark, hollow, and shifty, and they somehow always made Rose fearful. He was smiling, though Rose could see no warmth connected to it. She could see no human kindness in him, whatsoever.

Rose was in the middle of thinking about how she would rather be in any place in the world except here, when Cal unexpectedly tapped on his champagne glass with his spoon, getting everyone's attention.

Cal stood up to his full height, he was six feet two and strongly built. He wore a highly expensive and highly starched tuxedo.

"Ladies and gentlemen,friends and colleagues," Cal was speaking loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear him, Rose thought.

"I, Caledon Hockley, son of Nathan Hockley, have an important announcement to make," Cal went on bombastically.

Rose knew what was coming. She felt a pit in her stomach, she was so miserable.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater, daughter of the late Robert Dewitt Bukater, and myself are engaged as of today. You are all invited to our wedding." Cal lifted his glass in toasting. "To us, especially Rose, and to our lives."

Everyone clinked their glasses together, the sound echoing in Rose's sensitive ears.

"Congratulations, Hockley. She's splendid," said Mr. Gordon, who was closest to Cal.

"Why, thank you," Cal replied smugly, and chuckled.

Rose looked over at her mother, and saw that tears were glistening her pale green eyes, she could tell they were tears of joy because of the smile. She didn't know whether they were for herself, or for Rose.

Rose was screaming on the inside. She could see her whole life, just as if she had already lived it, and just wanted to die. She could see no light at all, only darkness. One very small tear managed to escape from her left eye. It fell from her cheek completely unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Fabrizio went to the address Jack had given him.

He stood and rang the doorbell. Jack answered almost immediately, as if he had been there all along.

Jack looked better than he had the previous night. He was now wearing clean clothes, his hair was washed and combed, and most of the shock of what happened yesterday was gone from his blue eyes.

Fabrizio's heart felt very tender as he looked at the bandage still on Jack's cheek. The memory of last night replayed itself in his mind.

Fabrizio held his hat in his hands. "Hello Jack," he said softly.

"Hello again," said Jack. He was very glad to see Fabrizio again, and he didn't know why, but he also felt relieved.

Fabrizio nodded, and looked down for a moment. "So. . . would you like to go someplace with 'a me?"

"Sure." Jack smiled. "What place did you have in mind?"

Fabrizio shrugged. "Well, I was 'a thinking of Central Park, maybe."

"Okay. That sounds great!" Jack said amiably.

Fabrizio sighed happily. "Let's go!"

The sun shone brightly from above as Jack and Fabrizio entered into Central Park. They could hear the sounds of many children playing, and adults speaking. They also heard birds singing and a few dogs barking.

Fabrizio was skipping along side Jack. He kept smiling. He saw Jack put a hand to his ribs and became concerned again.

He looked around and spotted a bench that was in a more quiet area. He pointed to it, suggesting that they take a little rest. Jack agreed.

Jack sat down on the bench with his art portfolio in his lap. Fabrizio sat beside him.

Jack looked around them smiling, then looked at Fabrizio at smiled.

"I really am feeling a lot better, you know," he said. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come, Fabri."

Fabrizio nodded. "I know," he said, his eyes warm and sympathetic. "I like how my 'a nickname sounds when you say it," he added, grinning.

"Then that's what I'll call you from now on," said Jack, smiling. "How old are you, Fabri?"

"I will be twenty-one this September. I'm a Virgo," he answered. "And you?"

"I just turned twenty-one this March. I'm a Pisces" said Jack. "What is your job?"

"I do work in 'a the cafeteria at the hospital where my girlfriend, Helga, is a nurse. I sometimes also do volunteer work in 'a the children's wing. I love kids." Fabrizio sighed with contentment. "What is your job?"

"I've got lots of jobs," Jack replied very humbly. "Sometimes I'm a janitor at the library, sometimes I do some jobs at a little supermarket not far from where live, sometimes I do some work at the nursing home; and basically anything I can find."

Fabrizio smiled. "Tell 'a me more about yourself, _per favore_?" he asked eagerly.

Jack sighed. He didn't much like to talk about himself, but he really liked Fabrizio. He brushed his blonde hair away from eyes and began.

"I was born in Wisconsin, near Chippewa Falls. I had the best, most loving parents that could be imagined. When I was three years old, I started to draw on just about anything I could find. I drew images of people, mostly. It was my passion. It still is, actually."

"My dad gave me this when I turned twelve," said Jack, showing Fabrizio the portfolio he held in his lap.

He opened it to a blank sheet of paper, took out a conte crayon, and began to sketch the children who were playing on the swing-sets.

Fabrizio watched as Jack sketched the outline. He sketched perfectly the children's hair, faces, their clothes, which were fluttering in the wind. He even drew the sparkle the children's eyes held, and the gleam that the sun made on the swing-sets, and also the movements of the swings in the wind.

Fabrizio gazed awestruck at Jack's finished work. He had captured the image so well that it seemed almost as if it were alive.

"_Che bello,"_ Fabrizio complimented. "You have a gift, Jack."

Jack smiled modestly and continued to tell his story.

"I lost my parents when I was around fifteen. Our house caught on fire-there had been a gas leak. I was staying over at a friend's house and didn't know about any of it until it was over. . ."

Fabrizio took Jack's hand into his own and squeezed it gently. "I'm 'a so sorry," he said quietly.

Jack continued. "Anyway, the court released me with my uncle, who lives here in New York. I've been on my own for a year now. I figure life is a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it. You learn to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

"You are an amazing person, Jack," said Fabrizio, meaning every word.

"Nah, Fabri. I'm just me," said Jack, shaking his head, causing his hair to fall into his eyes.

Suddenly, Fabrizio stood up, giving Jack his hand to assist him.

"Okay," he said. "That's enough resting. Now it's time to play tag!"

Jack looked happy. "Why tag?" he asked curiously.

"The exercise will 'a soothe your mind," Fabrizio kindly explained. "Besides," he added, with a grin. "I want to try out my 'a new running shoes." He pointed them out.

Fabrizio had on white running shoes with silver mesh over the toes, and blue stripes down the sides. He was really very proud of them.

"Those are cool!" said Jack, admiring. "I bet you could run for miles in them."

"We will 'a soon find out, no?" Fabrizio tapped his fingers lightly on Jack's shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" he exclaimed just like an ecstatic little boy.

In an instant they were each running away from the other, going in opposite directions. They tredged through grass, hopped over rocks, and dodged trees that got in their path.

Jack chased after Fabrizio, his hair waving in the wind, attempting to tag him.

Fabrizio would run for a little, then stop for a few seconds and then continue running, seeming to want to confuse Jack and make him more anxious to tag him. It worked!

Jack finally managed to get close enough to Fabrizio to lightly tag him behind his shoulder.

"I'm 'a gonna get you!" exclaimed Fabrizio.

Jack began whooping with laughter as he ran. He was having so much fun he was completely forgetting his bruises.

For a whole hour Jack and Fabrizio chased each other around Central Park, each alternately "tagging" the other. They were not actually running from anything, or to catch anything, but just for the sheer joy of running.

Jack watched as Fabrizio climbed over a boulder, leaping off of it. He quickly did the same.

Suddenly, he couldn't see Fabrizio anywhere. He looked around, confused. Without any warning, he felt a light tap on his shoulder from behind him. He turned around, and there was Fabrizio!

"Now you're it!" Fabrizio declared happily, and was instantly running as fast as he could again, laughing all the while.

Jack began chasing after him quickly. He sure was fast!

"I'll get you!" Jack yelled after him. "I'll get you. . . and I'll be your best friend!"

Fabrizio continued to run. All of a sudden, he stumbled slightly and pressed his hand again a big tree that stood in his way.

Jack wasn't far behind. He came right up to him and tagged him.

Fabrizio then did something which Jack had never expected. He hugged him. He just threw both arms all the way around him, pressing his body against his own and holding him tightly. For one solid minute, all that Jack could feel was warmth, safety, and belonging; as if everything evil in the world had dissolved into warmth.

Fabrizio was laughing so hard he almost had tears in his eyes.

"You have a wonderful laugh," said Jack, speaking his heart.

Fabrizio breathed deeply. "Have I really?"

Jack nodded. "Absolutely," he said. Just then, an idea occurred to him.

"Have you got a knife?" he asked Fabrizio.

Fabrizio took out his pocket knife, which he used only for good, and handed it to Jack. He looked at him curiously.

"Thank you," Jack smiled. He turned to the big tree they were standing under and carved his initials into it. He gave the knife to Fabrizio to do the same.

Fabrizio did so at once. A happy smile lit his face as he realized what this meant.

"There. It's official!" Jack declared, looking at the tree which now had both their initials carved directly in its center.

Fabrizio's eyes shined with the purest of warmth. He gave Jack another hug.

"_Grazie, grazie, grazie!" _he said, almost crying from happy emotion.

Jack really liked Fabrizio. He could clearly see that underneath all his loyalty and kindness there was a very strong man. He knew he had to have him as his best friend.

It was just then Jack noticed there was a lake close to where they were. It was perfect, light blue lake with sun beams dancing on its clear surface, white stones lay at its edges.

Jack was instantly remembering his childhood when he and his friends would throw skipping stones in Lake Wissota. He remembered his father had taught him the true way of getting stones to skip. He wondered if Fabrizio even knew that stones could skip.

"Fabri, do you know how to make a stone skip on water?" he asked him.

Fabrizio sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I could 'a never figure it out," he admitted.

"Well, come on! I'll show you!" Jack took his hand in his own, and led him over to the lake.

Jack reached down and picked up a good-sized stone. It was sparkling white and it glistened in the sunshine. Its surface was genuinely flat and smooth.

He showed it to Fabrizio. "Watch closely," he instructed him.

Jack held the stone tightly in his right hand, he curved his arm back, his elbow to the side. He stretched his arm out, and flinging his wrist, he threw the stone onto the lake. It splashed lightly upon the surface, and seemed to really be skipping on the water for three feet.

Fabrizio stared straight ahead with wonder and admiration. "That is 'a _magnifico!_" he exclaimed in delight.

Jack smiled modestly and rubbed his arm a little. "Your turn," he said cheerfully.

Fabrizio reached down and picked up a stone of the same quality as Jack's. Trying to remember Jack's demonstration, he curved his arm, flicked his wrist, and threw the stone. He watched as the stone made a short splash on the water's surface and then sank to the bottom.

"_Niente,"_ Fabrizio sighed dolefully.

Jack smiled with understanding and picked up another stone. "You just need to really curve it back," he said, bending his arm again. "You know, get some leverage to it. Grip the rock. . . Use your muscles. . ." he swung his arm slightly, then tossed the stone onto the water where it skipped for four feet. "Now you see the range on that thing?"

"_Si."_ Fabrizio nodded and smiled. He picked up another stone and, with more confidence, threw it to the lake. He got it to skip for two feet straight.

"All right! That was excellent!" Jack congratulated his best friend and patted him on the back.

Fabrizio grinned like an ecstatic six-year-old. _Here is the start of a beautiful friendship,_ he thought contentedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Cal were out taking a stroll through Central Park. The sun was out and shining brightly, but Rose did not feel it. She felt the exact opposite.

"My, what a lovely day!" Cal exclaimed boisterously, almost sounding like he meant it.

Rose did not respond. She was too preoccupied with her dampened emotions. She thought about how lonely and sad her life was. She thought about how dreadfully heavy her new, heeled shoes were, though not nearly as heavy as her heart felt.

She continued to walk forward with her eyes to the ground. _There is no one to rescue me,_ she thought. _No one who cares, or even notices. _

Suddenly, she looked up and sighed, and discovered a brown, leather portfolio laying on an empty bench.

Feeling suddenly curious, she went over to the bench and picked it up.

She opened it and began flipping through pages of black and white drawings that could have only been done by a true artist.

_Whoever owns this must certainly want to have it back,_ she thought logically.

She closed it again, and began carrying it with her; hoping that she would find its rightful owner.

It wasn't long before she began hearing the sounds of sweet, boyish laughter, and of gentle splashing.

Cal scowled when he heard these sounds, and continued to walk away. He didn't notice when Rose left his side and began following the sounds.

Rose soon discovered the precious sight of two young men playing with skipping stones, looking as if they didn't have any care in the world.

One of them had black hair and darker skin, and wore a leather jacket, black jeans, and an ascot. The other had light tan skin, blonde hair, and wore a simple white shirt, and blue jeans.

Rose sighed deeply as she watched them. She felt that just by looking at them, she knew that they had been friends for years and years. That kind of friendship was also something she had only ever dreamed of.

She considered the possibility that one of them was the owner of the portfolio she had found. Though, she hesitated before finding the courage to go over and ask them. She worried they might regard her with resentment.

Something much stronger than her fear seemed to be moving her forward.

Jack and Fabrizio each picked up a new stone, throwing them onto the lake at the same time.

As Jack looked at the clear surface of the lake, watching the ripples grow and spread, something both remarkable and frightening happened.

He saw an angel, a heavenly vision, reflected off of the water. She was a young woman of about seventeen. Her was in long curls and was as red as if it had been woven from fire. The light from the sun illuminated her pure, alabaster colored skin. Her eyes were sparkling like emerald stars. Her lips were richly red, and moist.

Jack stared at the water, seeming to be frozen stiff. All of a sudden, her lips parted, and she spoke.

"Hello. I do not mean to intrude on anything." Her voice was so soft and elegant.

Jack ever so slowly turned. There she was, standing right beside him. She was five feet six, and as delicate as a rosebud. She wore a long, white, satin dress with a yellow sash tied around the middle. She also wore earrings that were shaped like tear drops.

She looked at Jack and Fabrizio, smiling uncertainly. "Does this, perhaps, belong to either one of you?" she inquired. In her hands she held out Jack's portfolio.

"Let me see," said Jack, taking it from her. He was half recovered from his sudden enchantment.

He opened it the first page, and found the drawing he had made just today. "Why, yes, it's mine. I must have left it on that bench. Thank you very much for finding it. It holds much value to me."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater," she introduced, extending her hand.

"Jack Dawson," Jack shook her hand, which was warm to the touch and fitted perfectly with his own.

"Fabrizio." Fabri shook her hand as well, and bowed. He had removed his hat and was holding it against his chest.

"Fabri is my new best friend," Jack explained. "We just met yesterday."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Rose smiled at them both.

"We were just 'a skipping stones. Would you like a turn?" Fabrizio politely offered, giving her a little boy smile.

"Sure, I would love to!" Rose said, much delighted.

Jack graciously handed her a stone. Rose bent her arm down and tossed it hard into the lake, splashing the foot of her dress in the process.

The stone skipped through the water, clear and straightforward at a good five feet!

"Yay!" Fabrizio clapped his hands and jumped up and down.

"All right!" Jack exclaimed, and Rose laughed merrily.

The three of them continued to skip stones for a little while, having loads of fun. Rose got her dress splashed a few times, but she just laughed, not caring.

Suddenly, without warning, they heard a very loud and very pretentious voice come from behind them. "Rose! Sweetpea!"

Jack and Fabrizio turned in the direction of the loud voice, while Rose seemed to have suddenly frozen stiff.

There, just before them, stood an older, taller, and imposing man with dark hair, dressed in a dark brown spring suit. He glowered angrily at Rose.

"_Rose!_ What the hell are you doing?!" he practically roared at her.

"Cal!" Rose gasped. "This is Jack, and Fabrizio," she spoke quickly, indicating each person. "I had to return Jack's portfolio, and they were showing me how to skip stones-"

"You're soaking wet!" Cal cut her off. He looked horrified at the dampness on the front of satin dress.

"Cal, it's nothing. Really!" Rose exclaimed exasperatedly.

Ignoring Rose, Cal turned on Jack and Fabrizio, who were standing innocently by. "How dare you _hooligans_ mess with _my fiancé?!_"

Jack clenched his fists, and Fabrizio swallowed hard to keep himself from crying.

"Cal!" Rose began, but was cut off again by Cal.

"Rose, I am embarrassed! Come on!" He took her roughly by her arm and pulled along beside him.

Rose was quite helpless. "It was nice meeting you both!" She called from behind her. "I'll see you again soon!"

"_No, you wont!"_ growled Cal.

Jack stared after them until they were out of sight. He really felt insulted at being called a "hooligan". But what upset him even more was the idea that Cal, that gorilla of a man, was Rose's fiancé! He just would not accept it!

In his frustration, Jack kicked at a stone on the ground. As it fell into the lake, he noticed a tiny, blue object laying next to where the stone had just been, shining in the sun. Curiously, he picked it up and looked at it.

"Look, its one of Rose's earrings," he said as he showed it to Fabrizio. "She must have lost it at some point. We really ought to take it to her."

"_Si_, of course," agreed Fabrizio.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabrizio followed closely Jack's steps. He noticed how determined his new best friend seemed to be to see Rose again, the girl they had just met, and to return her lost earring. He had also noticed the expression on his face when he and Rose had first looked at each other. He would have found it very amusing if he hadn't so easily recognized it. It was the very same expression he and his girlfriend Helga had when they first met.

Jack walked briskly up the apartment's steps and went inside. Fabrizio quickly followed.

As soon as Jack was inside he went straight to his phone book. He would find Rose's number and get her address.

Jack didn't know why, but he felt a strange tingling sensation deep within in him. It was sort of like the feeling that came to him whenever he saw something he wanted to draw and began creating his works of art; except it seemed much more passionate, and ran much deeper, to the very depths of his soul. It felt so wonderful, yet was also burning him. He had began to feel it from the moment he saw Rose.

She just seemed so beautiful, and so fragile, yet there was a loneliness in her he couldn't describe. When their hands had touched, he had felt something spark within his heart.

And then that Cal had come and snatched her away. He hadn't liked the way he saw Cal pull her away by her arm, he seemed to be hurting her. He felt his heart break when he saw the look on her face. Cal's insult to him and Fabrizio still angered him a bit, though not as much as how Rose seemed to be a prisoner to him.

While Jack was having these thoughts, and flipping through the phone book pages, Fabrizio looked around the room. It was very simple, yet very decorative. He saw some of Jack's drawings were displayed on the walls.

He also noticed photos of Jack's parents. He saw that Jack had a reasonable resemblance to both of them, just as he did with his parents.

He saw something out of the corner of his left eye. He turned, and it completely captured his attention. It was a model of the _R. M. S. Titanic_.

He stepped closer to it, wanting to have a better look. He saw that it was twelve inches long and six inches tall. It looked very lifelike and skillfully crafted, and hand-painted black, white, and red, just like the real ship had been.

He remembered how he had learned about the story of the _Titanic's_ tragic fate. It had been the largest, most expensive luxury liner in 1912, and was presumed to be unsinkable. However, four days into its maiden voyage it struck in iceberg and sank in the Atlantic ocean. More than fifteen-hundred innocent people, men, women, and children, had lost their lives in one cold night. He knew that many of those who were lost had been immigrants from all over the world, including his homeland, Italy.

Jack noticed Fabrizio was looking at the _Titanic_ model. "I made that a few years ago, nothing special," he said, looking over his shoulder. "It's okay to touch it," he added as he read Fabrizio's expression.

Fabrizio breathed deeply as he slowly reached forward to gingerly touch the splendid model. He rubbed his left hand ever so lightly against the ship's starboard side.

He wondered if he might have had an ancestor on the _Titanic_, who died in its sinking. It somehow seemed to him very possible. He had been living in America for fourteen years and he still didn't take his freedom for granted. He doubted he ever would. He felt he had learned a lot from the _Titanic_.

He ran his finger down against one of the ship's four miniature smokestacks, and remembered that it was very near to the anniversary of the _Titanic's_ sinking. Feeling a sudden pang of sorrow, he sighed and removed his hat.

Fabrizio looked on as Jack wrote down the address he needed on a notepad. After hanging up the phone, Jack went dutifully to his closet and took a black leather jacket with a white eagle painted impressively on the back, its wings were spread out. Jack put Rose's earring and address securely into his jacket pocket, then he motioned for Fabrizio to follow him.

Fabrizio immediately put his hat back on and followed his best friend outside.

Jack still looked determined, though now he seemed more relaxed than before. As soon as they were both outside, he turned to Fabri and asked, "Do you like motorcycles?"

"I love them!" Fabrizio replied excitedly. "Why do you ask?" he inquired curiously.

"You'll see. Come on," Jack replied with a sly smile.

Fabrizio followed with a curious smile as Jack led him to his garage.

"Rose lives really far from here, so..." Jack began as he pushed a small button which instantly opened the door of the garage.

"Here is my mode of transport!" Jack revealed, grinning from ear to ear.

Fabrizio's bright brown eyes opened to their widest capacity when he saw it. It was a shiny, splendid motorcycle, painted black and purple and lined with silver. Big, shiny reflectors were on each side. A plastic eagle head was placed between the thick, black rubber handles. It seemed to him that anyone would be proud to own such a swell vehicle.

"_Mama mia!"_ Fabrizio breathed. "I mean... Oh, my _gosh_!" he hastily corrected his English.

"I was hoping you might say just that!" Jack chuckled good-naturedly.

Jack walked around to his motorcycle and very carefully undid the chain that that bound it tightly. He tried to be a responsible person, and so he kept his treasured bike securely entwined in a metal chain that was attached to a hook on wall of the garage.

He soon completed this task and took from a shelf that was next to him, two shiny metal helmets, one black and one purple.

He handed the black one to Fabrizio and said wholeheartedly, "Hop on, buddy!"

"_Grazie!"_ Fabrizio accepted with a delighted expression. He put on the helmet, which to his satisfaction, fit quite easily over the flat, Italian style hat he was wearing.

Jack put on his black helmet, and hopped onto the seat of the motorcycle. Fabrizio hopped on right behind him, with a firm grip his best friend's shoulders.

Jack took a little silver key off a key chain that was attached to the pocket of his leather jacket. He stuck the key into the ignition and turned it. He kicked the motor to life, gunned the engine, and the bike took off like a rocket.

_Vvvvrrroooommm!_ The motorcycle roared loudly as Jack drove it out of the garage and the driveway, and into the main street.

They entered the broad streets of the city and zoomed past buildings, cars, and other things. "Whoo!" Jack yelled excitedly above the roar of the wind.

Fabrizio added his own exclamation of joy. Though his was more along the lines of, "Waah!"

Fabrizio kept smiling, he was really having the thrill of his life. _If mama could see me now,_ he thought, and began to laugh. The engine of the motorcycle made quite a noise, though his rather sensitive ears were well protected by the helmet he wore.

Jack took both his hand off the handles, and stretched out his arms, spreading them against the wind. This made him feel like the eagle which was the bird of his nation. Fabrizio had no objection to it, especially since Jack recovered his grip on the bike's handles after just a few moments.

They entered into streets containing traffic. They were all right, though. Jack was a most responsible rider, and he drove at the speed limit and rode cautiously around cars, trucks, and suchlike. He stopped for a moment at one red light.

The time really flew by for them (and they did feel as if they were flying), and before Fabrizio knew it, Jack drove out of the main road and up to the Dewitt-Bukater estate.

Jack quickly parked the motorcycle and dismounted it, giving Fabrizio a little hand of assistance.

"Yay! That was a fun ride!" Fabrizio exclaimed as he removed the black helmet he had worn. He danced around a little.

Jack removed his purple helmet, shaking his blonde hair slightly. He took the address from his pocket, and quickly looked it over again. They had come to the right place.

With Fabrizio at his side, Jack walked up the path leading to the mansion.

_It's now or never,_ he thought as he rang the doorbell. As he waited he felt suddenly self-conscious. He clutched Rose's earring as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Rose was laying down on her bed and sobbing. She was hurting so much. Cal had practically dragged her all the way back to her mansion, yelling at her all the while. As soon as they were inside, he had told her mother his own version of what he had seen, which made her feel worse than ever. Her mother had then scolded her while Cal yelled at her some more. Then Cal left in a huff, and her mother sent her to her room, where she was now.

When she was finally too tired to cry anymore, she slowly unburied her face from the pillows and got off her four-poster bed. Her arm was still a little sore from where Cal had squeezed it so harshly.

She washed her tear-streaked face with warm water. Her make-up had been quite ruined. She then applied powder to her burning cheeks.

She began to think about Jack and Fabrizio. At first she had been rather scared to come over to them, afraid they would shun her. Instead, they had treated her like their friend, and for the first time in over a year, she had dared to be happy and to have fun.

They both seemed so wonderful, though somehow she felt she liked Jack best. He just seemed so innocent. Just sweet and straightforward. Not at all like Cal. And it seemed because of Cal she would never see Jack again.

Walking back into her bedroom, Rose looked at the dolls on her bed. They represented her childhood that had gone by so fast.

She looked over to her dresser. She saw the rose Cal had given her in its china vase, and noticed it was very visibly dying. Then her eyes rested on a gold-framed photo of her deceased father and her at about six years old. She had her arms wrapped lovingly around his shoulders, and they were both smiling.

She thought about how much better everything was back then. "Daddy, why did you leave me?" she moaned. "_Why_ did you _leave_ me!"

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

She sensed somehow that this caller was an important one. So, in a semi-depressed mood, she left her room and went to answer the door.

After going down the long staircase of her house, she went over to the window to see who was at the door. Her heart seemed to leap into her throat at the sight of Jack and Fabrizio. Hastily, she opened the door.

There they stood, side by side. Fabrizio was smiling very sweetly and holding his hat in his hands. Jack stood directly in front of her, his smile seemed slightly nervous.

"Hello! I honestly wasn't expecting to see either of you again," said Rose breathlessly.

Jack nodded. "I know. Well... I think this belongs to you. I found it." He showed Rose the blue, teardrop shaped earring he had found.

"Why, yes, it is," said Rose. Thank you. I didn't realize I'd lost it." She took the tiny earring from his hand as he gave it to her. His hand felt extremely warm to the touch. To her it was like coming inside to a warm room after being outside in the cold. As she held onto the earring, it seemed to have been made extremely warm as well.

Jack smiled. He tried to think of the appropriate thing to say. "It sure was nice meeting you today," he said, trying to speak properly.

"And I never expected our meeting to end the way it did," said Rose, looking rather remorseful. "I apologize for my fiancé's inexcusable behavior."

"There's no need to apologize. Cal is real jerk," said Jack decidedly.

"Well, not really. It's just his way," said Rose.

Jack felt suddenly awkward. "Well..." he began, and then didn't seem to be able to express what he felt so deeply, he wasn't even sure what that something was.

Then, as if on cue, Fabrizio laid a warm, strong hand on his left shoulder and gave it a friendly little squeeze.

Suddenly, Jack felt confident. He looked Rose straight in the eye and said unfaltering, "I'd love to see you again. Would that be possible?"

"I think I'd like that very much. Of course," Rose answered brightly. "When will it be?"

Jack spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "Soon."

"And... when will 'soon' be?" asked Rose hopefully.

"Tomorrow," replied Jack, still speaking his mind.

Rose looked happy and a little relieved. "It's settled then. Goodbye. Thanks again for returning my earring."

"Bye," Jack replied softly.

With that, Rose closed the door gently. Jack felt somehow that he had just got himself involved in something.

He turned to Fabrizio and said, "Well, that went quite well."

"It did." Fabrizio nodded. "And now you are just concerned about Rose's well-being."

"How did you know that?" Jack looked at him in surprise.

"I have intuition. I can 'a sense certain things." Fabrizio explained with a slight smile.

Jack sighed. "It's true, you know? Rose is so ladylike and polite, but there is more to her then just that, I can tell. She needs caring, trust, and protection. But she has Cal, and... what am I to do?" Jack poured his heart out to his best friend of one day.

Fabrizio smiled at him very tenderly. "I think you are doing something now," he said earnestly. "You let her know you're here for her. Who knows what may happen, and whatever may come, I'll be with you all the way."

"Aw, thanks Fabri. I love you." Jack was touched and gave Fabrizio a hug.

"Well, what happens in the meantime?" asked Jack, not sure where to go next.

"Well, we could go back to that 'a Central Park and I could buy us some ice cream," Fabrizio suggested with a disarming grin.

"Suits me!" declared Jack.

They hopped back onto the motorcycle and drove back to the park.

They went over to the soda fountain, where a nice man with a strong New York accent gave them each a separate cup of ice cream. Jack had a chocolate/chocolate, and Fabrizio had a chocolate/vanilla.

Fabrizio finished his while Jack was a little too preoccupied with thinking of Rose, and so he helped Jack by eating the rest of his ice cream.

All in all, they both had a great day together.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Fabrizio entered through the hospital's revolving doors and found Helga there for him.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Helga greeted with a smile pasted on her face.

"Good morning!" returned Fabrizio. "I need a hug," he added.

"Why?" asked Helga with the smile still in place.

Fabrizio looked surprised. "Because. . ." was all he could say, his eyes were desperately pleading.

There was no more to be said then as Helga enclosed her arms around Fabrizio, locking him against her, and breathing in his scent. _Fabri smells nice,_ she thought. _Kind of like fresh bread, a light sweet smell, new and soothing and smooth. Open sea, forest at dawn..._

The hug ended after a good moment, and Fabrizio smiled as he released himself. Helga sighed happily. She always loved his smile. She loved his eyes, also. _Like firelight on the coldest night of winter. Warmth, safety, belonging. So gentle and soft, always smiling, caressing, teasing, laughing. The very essence of life._

Fabrizio had been thinking a lot about something, and felt he needed to tell Helga, for they told each other everything. "Yesterday," he began. "I took Jack to Central Park and we played tag, and then he taught me how to skip stones!"

"I can just imagine that!" Helga said with a giggle, she had played tag with Fabri before. "So, you and Jack like each other all right?"

Fabrizio nodded. "As a matter of fact, we have become the best of friends!" he announced.

"How wonderful!" said Helga. "It is about time someone took you in as a buddy!"

"I know," said Fabrizio. He continued, "We met a girl named Rose there, and she played with us for a while, then her fiancé took her away. He was mean!" A shadow of pain came to his face.

"Really?" asked Helga gravely.

"Really, and Jack cares about it," said Fabrizio as he came to the crux of the matter. "Like you've said, and I've always believed, every living person needs someone to be their best friend and another to love them. Well, I have Jack, and I have you," Fabrizio had never had a girlfriend before Helga, and he didn't expect to, or want to, in the future. "Jack has me, and Rose has no one," he pointed out. "Those two are meant for each other, you'd think so if you saw them together."

Helga could clearly see the picture he was trying to show her. "And, you just hope you can make them see the truth in that," she stated frankly.

"Yes, that's right," said Fabrizio, his warm dark eyes blinked and gazed downward. "I know I've said it before; I like love. It's nice."

"So, now you'd like to play cupid to your best friends, I see!" Helga teased. She giggled at the thought of Fabri scurrying about, darting people with arrows.

Fabrizio only chuckled, and set off in the direction of the Children's Ward.

"The end." Fabrizio had just read the story of _The Velveteen Rabbit_ to Katie, a six-year old little girl at the hospital with leukemia.

"You like the story?" Fabrizio asked smiling, as he laid the book down.

"Uh-huh," said Katie. "Can love really make a toy come to life," she asked innocently.

"Yes, of course it can," he replied. "I believe love can make anything come to life." Fabrizio really loved children. He loved how they could make little again, and how they could also make him feel wise. "And," he continued. "Loving someone is the only way to really know someone."

"You mean like how you love Helga?" Katie asked, then yawned, for she was tired from chemotherapy.

"Yes," Fabrizio said, smiling as he gently tucked her into the sheets of the hospital bed. "Just like me and Helga."

Helga had been standing by listening and watching, thinking the scene was adorable, and how Fabrizio might be with his own children.

"You know," Fabrizio said softly to Helga. "I sometimes get tired of being a man, and wish I were a little boy again."

"Aw... I can understand that. Really," said Helga soothingly. She really did think she understood, for she often found herself wishing she were a little girl again; for a little while at least.

Fabrizio continued, for he trusted Helga with his emotions. "It's just, having to be mature and, well, manly, wears me out quick!"

To Helga, Fabrizio was still a child in many respects. With his full of life personality, and ability to make the most simplest of pleasures seem like the most outgoing adventures, and, of course, the way he could always manage to cheer her up just by being there, and able to make her feel special even for little, tiny, trivial things. To her, he was the most wonderful person in all the world.

She imagined him as he would be in maybe thirty years. She knew that more than just his eyes would be the same. His hair would be graying, though it might not be completely gray. The beauty of youth would be long gone, though it would be replaced with something much more precious. It seemed clear to her he would continue to grow, and age, in beauty.

Helga's reverie was shattered just then as the telephone, which was close by, began to ring.

Fabrizio went promptly to the ringing phone. He picked up the receiver, held it to his ear and mouth, and said in the casual, polite way he'd been taught since he was three, "Hello?"

"Hi ya, Fabri!" Jack's familiar good-naturedly husky voice was heard.

A happy grin appeared instantaneously on Fabrizio's face, as if by magic.

"_Buon giorno_, Jack!" he responded, his voice dripping with warmth and friendliness.

"Fabri," Jack continued, getting to the point of the call, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come to a basketball game with me? I have the means for tickets to the _Knicks_!" he eagerly explained.

A basketball game? Of course. He would really be able to enjoy one with his new best friend by his side. He also realized it was the perfect opportunity to try to bring Jack and Rose together.

"Of course I would, Jack!" he exclaimed into the receiver. "Can I bring Helga along?"

"Sure! Of course!" Jack said happily from the other end.

"And," Fabrizio continued. "Why don't 'a we invite Rose?"

For just a second there was silence on the other end. Then Jack's voice came, softer, and with unexpected joy, and just a hint of fear. "I don't see why not. Good idea! I'll call her now. Thanks!"

"Okay! Goodbye! See you in a little while!" Fabrizio chuckled as he hung up the phone.

Rose sat alone in her bedroom as she polished her own fingernails by herself. She had always done her own nails, and hair, by herself, for all the manicures she'd ever been to could never seem to get right, hard as they tried.

She completed the last one, using a dark pink polish, when the telephone that was in her room and close to her rang.

Setting her polish aside, she picked up the receiver promptly and held it against her ear, lightly brushing a few red locks aside. "Hello?" she said, completely out of habit.

"Hello, Rose," spoke a voice from the other end. The voice sounded familiar, and it had the feel of warm, dripping honey to it. It took her a mere second to remember whom it belonged to.

"Hello, Jack," she responded warmly. "To what do I owe of this call?" she went on, unable to refrain from her years of upbringing.

"Oh, well I was just... um..." Jack stammered, having not expected Rose's formality. He cleared his throat quickly and said briskly, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to this basketball game, which me and Fabri, and his girlfriend Helga, are going to this afternoon."

"You mean... like a double date?" asked Rose, sounding somewhere between curious and suspicious.

"Um... no... well..." Jack struggled with his composure once again. He sighed and blurted out, "Can't friends just get together and some fun one in a while?"

Rose gave a small, gentle, lighthearted giggle, which was like a string of heavenly music to Jack's ear. "Why, of course," she said. "I'd be just delighted to accompany the three of you!" And indeed she would be, for a basketball game would be so much more fun and exciting than any of the boring dates Cal took her on.

"Okay," said Jack, sounding happy now. "It's settled then. Can I pick you up at around three?"

"Sure, that's perfect!" said Rose joyfully.

"Okay, then. Bye," said Jack, sounding a bit sad to be ending the conversation.

"Bye," Rose said with gentleness, then hung up.

After putting the cordless phone back down, Rose found she was actually smiling, her first true smile since she had met Jack.

Glancing at her clock, she knew she must get ready.

First, she went straight to her wardrobe and went through her dresses until she found a short sleeved white dress with thin red stripes. She then chose a pair of matching white, heeled shoes.

After this, she went to her vanity and took hold of her butterfly comb, which was her favorite one, and wrapped her hair around it until it was held in a perfect bun. She then applied make-up to her cheeks and lips.

Looking into her mirror, she realized something was different. It had nothing to do with her physical appearance, but she could plainly see that her face had taken on a brighter, more cheerful look, it was like seeing the sun, or perhaps a rainbow after a long storm had passed.

At precisely three o'clock, Rose opened the door to reveal Jack, Fabrizio, and a young woman with short, curly blonde hair, who she correctly assumed was Helga.

Jack slowly looked her over, head to foot. "Are you ready?" he asked, not blinking.

"Yes, I've always been ready," she replied.

Standing next to Jack, Fabrizio grinned at her and then Jack, as if he knew something which neither of them did.

"Shall we, then?" asked Jack, offering his arm to her.

Rose took his arm without hesitation, and off they went.

After they saw the basketball game, they were all in an exceptionally good mood as they left the stadium.

"That was fun!" Helga exclaimed jubilantly. "I knew they'd win!"

"So did I!" exclaimed Rose. "I had such a good time, I almost forgot about..." she stopped, seeming to not be able to complete the sentence.

"Yes, I know," Jack assured her soothingly.

Rose smiled waveringly at him.

"You know, I've always been a pro at basketball myself!" Fabrizio chimed in, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, so have I!" said Jack. "In fact, why don't we go and play some ourselves?"

"Yes, lets!" agreed Fabrizio exultantly.

"Sounds good to me," said Helga.

"I'd like to join in, if you don't mind," interjected Rose.

"Okay, then. Let's go!" Jack said. And off they went.

They went to Central Park, and found where there was a basketball hoop. They found a ball and chose teams. Fabrizio with Jack, and Helga with Rose.

Jack went first. He dribbled the ball, feeling of its weight. He felt the wind as he moved and as it flung his hair into his eyes and face like a scattered sun. He made a leap for the net, and successfully made the ball go through.

He passed it to Fabrizio, and said in the most good-natured of teasing, "You'll never make that one! 'Cause you're shorter!"

"By two inches!" Fabrizio said, pretending to be insulted, and laughing.

Fabrizio began bouncing, he was literally bouncing! He bounced all around the three other players, dribbling the ball just like a bomb that was about to go off, until finally he bounced both himself and the ball into the air and gracefully let the ball go sailing into the net, and through it.

Fabrizio smiled victoriously as Jack gave him a high five and said, "Very stylish!"

Fabrizio passed it to Rose. She took hold of the ball firmly, and took a deep breath as she lifted it towards the hoop, and made a little jump as she threw the ball. She quickly began to lose her balance because of the heeled shoes she wore. Just as she was about to fall, she felt Jack catch her in his able and protective arms.

Rose gave a small gasp of surprise. "Are you all right?" Jack asked with concern etched in his features.

Rose nodded, and could feel her face turn bright, blushing red. "I suppose I shouldn't have worn these heels," she breathlessly, and slightly embarrassed.

Jack put her down gently as she took off the shoes and set them aside. Then Rose rejoined the game in her stocking feet, passing the ball to Helga.

Helga looked at Fabrizio. "This one is for you, Fabri!" she declared, and then shot the ball through the net perfectly.

Fabrizio smiled and gave her a hug. He thought for a moment about how surprised he had been to discover she was stronger than him when they first met. Helga was Norwegian, and Norwegian women were very strong, after all.

Helga handed the ball over to Fabrizio, who accepted it and began to ready himself for his next shot. He stepped backward, his body quivering a little as the ball trembled in his arms.

He was just about to toss the ball, when all of a sudden, Jack sneaked up on him and snatched his hat from his head!

"Hey!" Fabrizio exclaimed. He began jumping for his hat, in vain because of Jack's evasive maneuvering, his hands clasping onto thin air. "You're _pazzo_!"

Jack and Fabrizio began chasing each other around, the girls beginning to giggle at them.

"Catch me if you can!" said Jack. Then suddenly he ran against a small, metal garbage can, losing his balance immediately he fell down next to it with a light crashing noise.

Fabrizio very promptly took Jack's hand and assisted him to his feet. Jack gave Fabrizio his hat and laughed as they gave each other a hug.

Rose looked at them with fondness, admiration, and envy. _The friendship between these two is so genuine, it's rare to find that amongst men these days,_ she found herself thinking. _And the fact they're from different countries makes it all the more beautiful. _

Jack's turn came then. A mischievous gleam came to Rose's eyes as she waited for just the right moment, and then made a jump for the net and held it closed, tightening her fingers around it.

Jack watched as his ball just bounced off the hoop and he went to get Rose off of the net. As he gently released the grip her fingers held, his hands rested on her shoulders, and as he let her down from the net his arms went involuntarily around her and they hugged.

Jack felt confused, embarrassed, and happy, all at once. _How did that happen?_ he wondered as he stood there helplessly. Then the strangest thing happened, Rose hugged him back. She seemed to be drawn to him like a fly to sugar, or a bee to a flower.

Fabrizio watched them with a smile of secret rejoicing. Love was most certainly in the air, and he knew it.

Jack and Rose let go of each other's hold, and Rose took the ball.

She breathed deeply as she balanced the ball in her delicate hands. She still felt warm from the hug she shared with Jack less than a minute ago. He felt so warm, while Cal had felt so cold. The two were like summer and winter. Somehow, she felt she had gained strength from that warmth, like a flower is nurtured with the sunlight.

She bent her knees and gripped the ball, then straightened herself as she made a jump like a kangaroo, and threw the ball into the net.

Her butterfly comb had been loosened, and now it fell from her hair and fluttered to the ground, looking almost like a real butterfly. And at once her hair fell down her back like a flowing red waterfall of fire.

Jack tried not to stare as he picked up the butterfly comb and handed it back to her.

Rose took it and placed it in her pocket. She loved having her down and free like this. She also liked Jack's expression at seeing it this way.

They all continued with the game for a half of an hour, with Jack and Fabrizio each finding new ways to goof around, and Rose and Helga each coming to like each other.

Once they were all quite tired out from the exertions, Jack invited them all into his trailer for some freshly made lemonade.

Soon, Rose put on her shoes and said, "I must be going. Mother and Cal will get suspicious if i'm out late. Thank you, Jack, for a such a wonderful day."

She gave Jack a little kiss on his left cheek, then she left.


End file.
